I'm Not That Girl
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: [Complete] It was no surprise to everyone that Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex had ended up together. Why wouldn't they? They were so much in love, it was sickening.


**Disclaimer: **WAHAHAH! WE DON'T OWN JIMMY NEUTRON CAUSE WE ARE HIGH! (On sugar that is-I mean what were you thinking?)

**A/N:** Once again, we have come to that time where I have to explain this complicated situation of how I didn't write this-my friend did! So if you know the speech please feel free to move onto the next paragraph. The rest of you please continue reading this paragraph. Anyway, as I said before, my friend wrote this-I just happily post them! Anyway I refer to her as 'Miss Leia' and I am Nicoley! Well you have to know that because I talk and she talks…yeah you'll see.

_(Miss Leia)_ OK! So I absolutely love this song! It's called "I'm Not That Girl" from the musical Wicked. So, I just HAD to write a songfic! It's sort of different, so yeah.

OOOoooooooooOOO

_Hands touch_

_Eyes meet_

_Sudden silence_

_Sudden heat_

It was no surprise to everyone that Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex had ended up together. Why wouldn't they? They were so much in love, it was sickening. Well, I know I wasn't surprised. Even when he and I were together, he wouldn't stop talking about her. Sometimes I wish I could go back to those days, the days of him and me. God, I loved him so much. His brown hair, now cut short in messy sweeps across his forehead, and his ocean blue eyes. I sighed at the thought of his eyes. Most people think of me as a slut, but I'm far from one. It's just stupid rumors people decided to spread about me. Just because Nick dumped Brittany for me...I sighed again. But that was all in the past. Right now, I just had one love and that was Jimmy Neutron, but there was no way in hell he would love me back.

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

I stared at the couple with envy as they passed me in the hallway. What did Cindy have that I didn't? Why would he leave me for her? I clenched my teeth together as tears formed in my eyes. I squeezed them shut, begging myself not to cry. I had never felt like this about anyone before, why now? Why with him?

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

I thought back to that day, that wonderful day. I sighed and leaned back against my locker as a smile crossed my lips. I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth and softly bit it. That day back in August-the best day of my life.

-Flashback-

"Miss me?" I asked playfully as I walked through the door of Jimmy's church.

"Oh, I recognize this young lady!" Mrs. Neutron said sweetly. "How are you Betty?"

"Fine, thank you Mrs. Neutron," I replied, smiling shyly and tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ears.

"Alright Jimmy, I'll take care of the work from here, you can go run along with Betty and Sheen," Mrs. Neutron said, taping a "welcome" sign to the front door.

"Thanks mom!" Jimmy replied, dropping his supplies, grabbing my hand, and leading me into the back hallway with Sheen following close behind. We found our way into the choir room and closed the door. Jimmy looked at Sheen, slightly annoyed.

"Whaaat?" Sheen whined.

"Nothing," Jimmy sighed. He walked up close to me, his lips very close to my ear. "Wanna ditch Sheen?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded and smirked. "OK, on the count of 3. 1…….2……3!" Jimmy and I bolted out the choir room door and into a room across the hall.

"GUYS WAIT UP!" Sheen called from across the hall.

"Closet!" Jimmy whispered, shoving me in and quickly following, closing the door behind him.

"You think we lost him?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Jimmy replied, cracking the closet door open to see where Sheen was. "Yeah, he's wandering the halls aimlessly." Jimmy closed the door and turned back to me, staring at me with his beautiful ocean-blue eyes. I bit my lip and looked at the ground.

"What?" I asked quietly, feeling my cheeks turn pink. Thank god it was dark in here.

"Nothin," he whispered quietly, walking up to me and wrapping his hands around my waist. I brought my arms up around his neck. I looked into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, we moved closer to each other. Our lips softly touched, and my breath totally left my body. I felt my eye lids fall closed as I melted into the kiss. I moved closer to him, pressing up against him. I couldn't think of anything but Jimmy….Jimmy….Jimmy…..

"OMG GUYS GET A ROOM OR SOMETHING!" I heard an obnoxious voice scream. Jimmy and I flew apart from each other and glared at Sheen.

"Sheen," Jimmy said through clenched teeth, "we do have a room. Well, technically a closet, but still." I laughed lightly. Jimmy glanced at me, smiled, and looked back at Sheen. "Please leave?" He asked, his voice sounded pleading.

"Pfft, whatever dude," Sheen said, closing the door. Jimmy smiled and looked back at me.

"Now, where were we?"

-End Flashback-

_Every so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what might have been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

The warning bell snapped me from my memories, making me jump and causing one of my binders to fall. I sighed and dropped down to the floor, shuffling all my papers into a pile and sticking them back in my binder. As I reached for the last paper, a hand fell over mine. I followed it up to a face and gulped.

"H-hey Jimmy," I said quietly, looking back down at the floor.

"Hey," he replied, equally as quietly. He handed me the last paper and stood up.

"Thanks," I said, rising to my feet. "I'd better get to class."

"Yeah, me too," he responded, pivoting on his heals. I wanted to call after him, make him come back; make him be mine once more. I shook my head as tears clouded my vision.

"Don't be stupid," I said to myself. "It was a one-time thing, and it'll never happen again."

_Blithe smile_

_Lithe limb_

_She who's winsome_

_She wins him_

After what may have been the longest morning of my school life, the bell for lunch finally rang. I sulked into the hallway, my head hung low, walking down to the cafeteria. As I was nearing it, I heard familiar giggling. I looked up to see Jimmy and Cindy, walking hand in hand. Jimmy removed his hand from hers and draped it over her shoulders. I shuddered at the sight.

'That used to be me,' I thought. I watched as she looked up into his eyes and gently kissed his lips. The jealousy I felt at that moment was over powering, causing me to drop my books for the second time today. I groaned and stooped down to pick them up. I heard footsteps come near me.

_Gold hair _

_With a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

"You know, Betty," Jimmy said, his voice light and joking, "you really need to learn how to hold your books better." I rolled my eyes as he handed me my binder.

"Thanks," I said sourly, grabbing my binder from his hand a little too harshly.

"Right," he said quietly, standing up and turning around.

"Jimmy!" I called after him. He turned back around to face me, a questioning look on his face. "What happened to us?"

"We broke up," he said simply. "Look, I've really gotta go. Cindy's waiting for……"

"Jimmy, shut-up and listen to me for once!" I practically shouted. Jimmy closed his mouth and looked me in the eye. My breath caught in my throat.

"I'm listening."

I took a deep breath and started to speak. "I miss you," I said quietly. I didn't know how else to put it. "I mean, what we had was……was better than anything……anything I've ever….."

"I know," Jimmy said, walking up to me. "It was amazing for me too, but it's what we HAD. It's something we don't have anymore. I'm sorry for breaking your heart, I really am. But I love Cindy, always have." He looked at me sympathetically. "Always will," he finished. I felt tears build up in my eyes again. I tried to hold them back, but it didn't work. They softly poured from my eyes over my perfect cheeks.

_Don't wish_

_Don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose_

_And the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_

"I loved you Jimmy," I said in a voice barely audible. Jimmy lifted my chin with his finger and softly wiped the tears off my face.

"I loved you too, honestly," he said softly. "But, it's time to move on. You'll find other guys, just like I found Cindy."

"Jimmy! Come on, Libby needs me in there now!" Cindy called from down the hall.

"Coming Cin!" he called back.

"It's really over, huh?" I asked, taking sudden interest in my nails.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy repeated, slowly backing away, "but I know I made the right choice. I'm happy with you, but I'm happier without you."

"JIMMY!" Cindy called again.

"See ya, Betty!" he said, pivoting on his heals and jogging towards Cindy.

"Goodbye Jimmy," I whispered, sinking down to the floor, feeling fresh tears pour out of my eyes. "I love you, always have," I opened my binder to the first page. On it was a giant heart with the initials "JN+BQ" inside of it. "Always will."

OOOooooooooooOOO

****

**A/N: **We hope you enjoyed it! We also ask that you please review!

_(Nicoley)_ I'LL GIVE YOU A STICKER IF YOU REVIEW! Waha!

_(Miss Leia) _…Just please review!


End file.
